Generators supply electrical power in remote locations where access to standard utility power is unavailable or in emergency situations when standard utility power to an area may be temporarily out of service. Generators include an engine and a current generator driven by the engine to produce power.
Portable generators are used on trucks at construction sites, in boats, and in recreational vehicles (RVs). The components of the generators are often positioned within a housing to protect the components from the environment. The housing is often located within an enclosed compartment on the truck, boat, or RV. Due to the enclosed space in which the generators are operated, it is important to remove heat during operation, particularly from the engine, the current generator, and other electrical devices.
Portable generators in RVs are usually enclosed within a compartment adjacent to a side panel of the RV. The space adjacent to the RV is often used as outdoor living space. If the side panel of the RV is used to exhaust air, it detracts from the ability to use this outdoor living space. As a result, it is desirable to intake and exhaust air from the generator without adversely altering the air near the RV. Also, the use of gas grills and campfires next to the RV may lead to the intake of already heated air into the generator, which leads to inefficient cooling of the generator.